


Little Angel

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Castiel, I don't know, I thought about it as Dean talking to Cas, It's a little poem, M/M, Nightmares, Ok cute AF, Poetry, and a little how their relationship evolves, i think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just kind of happened. It's a poem, don't ask me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Leave, little angel,  
Away you fly.  
Go, little angel,  
Say goodbye.

Why, little angel,  
Did you stay?  
What, little angel,  
Do you say?

Now, little angel,  
Don't you cry!  
Poor little angel,  
You can't fly?

Wait, little angel,  
Dry your face.  
My little angel  
needs no grace.


	2. Because I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go the promised fic about Dean soothing Cas with the poem.

Dean knows the signs. He's woken up by cold of the blankets pulled away or a knee to his leg or ribcage from Cas' fidgeting. He's gotten good at being awake immediately. He tries to pull Cas into his arms but he grunts and shoves at him, still dreaming. 

"Cas." Dean calls. His voice soft. He grabs Cas' wrist as the ex-angel swings at him. "Cas!" He says louder. "Wake up, Cas." Cas tries to pull his hand out of Dean's grip.

"Dammit, wake up!" Dean yells. Cas stills as his eyes fly open, fear prominent in the deep blue rounds. Dean pulls him into his arms.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here." Dean mumbles and strokes over his back. Cas rolls into him, cuddling into his chest. Dean rubs Cas' back where the fallen angel sees the scars Dean isn't able to see.

"Dean…" Cas sobs. Dean tightens his arms and waits a few moments. Castiel's sobs don't stop, though. Dean kisses His hair and then tucks his face into the crook of Cas' neck, kissing softly until Cas is silent only shaking with silent sobs and shivers. Dean kisses right beneath his ear and starts singing something he thought of when Castiel started having nightmares. He's good at making up his own lullabies, he did it for Sam before.

"Leave, little angel,  
Away you fly…  
Go, little angel,  
Say goodbye." Dean sings softly into Cas' ear

"Why, little angel,  
Did you stay?" He smiles for a moment when Cas whispers 'because I love you'

"What, little angel,  
Do you say?

Now, little angel,  
Don't you cry!  
Poor little angel,  
You can't fly?" Cas lets out a sob again and Dean pulls back, framing Cas' face, looking into his eyes.

"Wait, little angel,  
Dry your face.  
My little angel  
needs no grace." Dean sings and Castiel smiles, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together.

"Thank you." He whispers and Dean pulls him into his arms, kissing his hair.

 

"I love you too, you know." Dean says, only hearing Cas' steady breaths. He moves up a bit and pulls the fallen angel to his chest, continuing to run a hand over his spine soothingly.


End file.
